


Stay

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: You guys requested more safeword fics so here u go





	Stay

Michael had just gotten back from a day of work, throwing himself into bed immediately. He was so tired.

Jeremy emerged from their bathroom, where he’d been trying to get a sticker off the side of the shower. He smiled and wordlessly joined Michael on the bed. 

Michael easily pulled Jeremy close. “Hey,” he hummed.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Michael. “Hey,” he returned. “How was work?”

Michael hummed again, stealing a gentle kiss. “It was work.”

“Did something make you smile today?” Jeremy asked, toying with Michael’s hair. 

“You.”

“At work, silly.”

Michael shrugged. “I spilt some boiling water on myself. Hurt like shit.”

Jeremy gasped. “What?! Where? Are you okay?!”

Michael grunted, rolling over onto his back and lifting his shirt up. “Jus’ my side. I'm fine.”

“Mike, it’s all red! You need to put some stuff on it!”

Michael waved it off. “It's fine.”

“It looks bad!”

Michael rolled back over to pull Jeremy close again. “Hush. I’m fine.”

“You need a doctor.”

“I don't need a doctor, dummy.”

“Love doctor?”

Michael giggled. “What does that even mean?”

“Kisses?” Jeremy offered. 

Michael grinned stupidly. “Maybe I do need a doctor then.”

“Me, right? It’s me. Right?”

Michael laughed. “Who else would it be?”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. “Someone ugly.”

“That's so rude!” 

“Not if they don’t exist!”

“Just kiss me.”

Jeremy obliged, leaning over and connecting their lips softly. 

Michael smiled into it, a hand on Jeremy's cheek. 

Jeremy separated them. “I’m your love doctor.”

Michael giggled again. “That's gay _and_ lame. I love it.”

Jeremy playfully pushed Michael’s face away. “I’m not lame!”

Michael snorted. “I'll be your love doctor,” he teased.

“And that’s _not_ lame?”

“Not if the injured area is your dick.”

Jeremy blinked. “Wow, sexy segway, Mike.”

Michael snorted. “Thanks.”

Jeremy laughed. “Well, get on with it, doofus, I got my dick caught in the ceiling fan.”

Michael laughed. “Don't try to fuck the ceiling fan.”

“Instructions unclear,” Jeremy said, still laughing. 

Michael rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss down Jeremy's jaw.

Jeremy’s laughter caught in his throat. He leaned into Michael’s kisses. “You’re not too tired for this?”

“'M never too tired for you.” Michael nibbled at his pulse point.

Jeremy grunted, tilting his head up. “Thank god.”

Michael laughed, his hands sneaking under Jeremy's shirt.

“Just take it off, Mikey,” Jeremy said, already impatient. 

Michael tsked. “Let me do what I want.” His fingers ghosted Jeremy's sides.

Jeremy shuddered. “Please take it off?”

“Be patient.” He pressed his fingers down more firmly.

“Please, Micah,” Jeremy complained, whining. 

Michael shushed him. “Do you want to be in charge?”

Jeremy pouted. “No…”

“Then stop whining.” He pushed Jeremy's shirt up to give himself access to his stomach.

Jeremy grunted. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

Michael trailed his fingers over Jeremy's body once again, shifting down to press kisses to his newly revealed skin.

Jeremy shuddered again. “A-Anything special tonight?”

Michael hummed. “What do you want?”

Jeremy shook his head. It didn’t matter. This was to make Michael feel better after being burned at work. “Anything.”

Michael's lips moved down to the skin just above Jeremy's waistband. “We'll see how things go?” he smiled.

Jeremy gave him a watery smile. “Whatever you say, doctor love.”

Michael snorted, unbuttoning Jeremy's jeans. He nipped at Jeremy's hip bone playfully.

Jeremy grunted. “It’s free hickey real estate you know.”

Michael chuckled. “Oh, I'm well aware.” He got to work sucking a dark mark into the pale skin.

Groaning, Jeremy smiled. He toyed with Michael’s hair in the meantime. 

Michael deftly tugged Jeremy's jeans off, tossing them aside. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Jeremy contested, his hand tightening around a clump of Michael’s hair. 

Michael practically purred at Jeremy's touch. He reached up to palm him as his sucked another mark into his hip.

Jeremy groaned, biting his lip. His grip in Michael’s hair got tighter as he pulled it lightly. 

Michael let out a few soft noises, pressing his hand down harder.

Jeremy kept pulling at Michael’s hair, knowing how it stimulated him. 

Michael moaned softly, finally tugging Jeremy's boxers down. “Feels so good, Jerm,” he murmured.

Jeremy smiled, his hips moving in encouragement. 

Michael panted softly, taking Jeremy in hand and stroking him properly. 

Jeremy moaned quietly, both his hands now in Michael's hair. 

Michael groaned, pressing kisses down Jeremy's abdomen. “My sweet boy.”

“Ah– Michael–” Jeremy closed his eyes. 

Michael hummed in acknowledgement. He pressed a kiss to Jeremy's tip suddenly, his tongue sneaking out to lap at it lightly once.

“Mike!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Please!”

Michael chuckled, repeating his actions once more.

Jeremy squealed. “More!”

“What did I say about patience?” Michael stroked him quickly, but with a touch so feather light it was agonizing.

Jeremy gulped. “T-To have it?”

“Yes.” Michael rolled his eyes. He licked a stripe up Jeremy’s length.

Jeremy let out a moan. “S-Sorry.”

Michael chuckled. “'M gonna tease you till you cry.”

“Wh-What?”

Michael's grip tightened, but his pace slowed painfully.

“A-Ah, Mikey–” 

Michael pressed a kiss to Jeremy's abdomen, trailing his tongue lightly up his body.

“P-Please,” Jeremy groaned. 

Michael didn't respond, instead moving up to Jeremy's nipple with his mouth to tease him.

Jeremy’s back arched. His chest was sensitive and Michael knew it. 

Michael scraped his teeth over the skin carefully, knowing exactly how hard it got Jeremy.

It did its job, Jeremy squirming under him. 

Michael thumbed his head, repeating his actions with his mouth.

Jeremy whimpered. “Mikey, p-please.”

Michael shushed him. “I already told you.” He laughed slightly when he looked down. “God, you're really eager huh? I've barely touched you and already you're leaking so much.” He smirked at him.

“Y-Your fault,” Jeremy argued, twitching. “Please, Micah.”

Michael hummed thoughtfully. “No.” He went back to mouthing at Jeremy's chest, shifting to run his tongue and scrape his teeth over the place so sensitive it always made his back arch.

It worked, Jeremy’s back arched off the mattress as he held back a pathetic whine. “B-But I’m close!”

“Don't.” Michael warned. “Do not cum, Jeremy.”

“But _Michael!_ ”

“You do as I say, and I say not yet. Got it?”

Jeremy whined helplessly but nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.” Michael nipped at the same place as before, grip tightening almost imperceptibly.

Jeremy moaned, clenching his teeth. “ _God_.”

Michael chuckled, switching back to fast strokes and a light grip. “Bet you wish you could fuck my throat right about now, hm? Fuck into my mouth so hard till you cum?”

Jeremy nodded violently. “P-Please let me– Ah– Let me fuck your throat, Mike–”

Michael smiled sweetly. “No.”

“W-What?”

“No.” Michael repeated, shifting up to nip at Jeremy's collar bone.

“Wh-Why not?” Jeremy whined. “Please!”

“Shut up.” Michael bit Jeremy's shoulder lightly in warning. 

“Ah!” Jeremy cried out. “ _Please!_ ”

“I said shut up.” Michael removed his hand completely. “Or I'll leave.”

Jeremy whimpered helplessly. “Please don't leave me.”

Michael cooed. “Then hush and do as I say.” Michael shifted on top of Jeremy, rutting down against him.

Jeremy squealed. “I can't!”

“You can.” Michael did it again, harder.

Jeremy really tried to keep himself quiet, but a whine escaped. 

Michael hummed, sucking a mark on Jeremy's pulse point.

Jeremy felt his eyes watering. 

Michael's hands moved to tease Jeremy's chest as his mouth had previously. He continued grinding down onto him harshly.

Jeremy kept finding it very difficult to stay quiet. Whimpers and moans escaped often. 

Michael's pace increased. “My sweet boy. So hot like this.”

Jeremy couldn't hold it in. “Y-Your boy?”

Michael groaned. “My good boy,” he confirmed. 

Jeremy moaned. “M-Mikey– Please, I'm so close.”

Michael tsked. “What did I say?” He extracted himself from Jeremy's body. 

“But I’m so close! Please let me cum!”

“No! I said no!” Michael stood up. “Maybe I’ll just have to leave until you understand that!”

“No!”

Michael moved away from the bed. “You don't seem to want to obey!”

“You've made it very difficult to!”

Michael tsked, moving to leave the room.

“Mikey?!”

He didn't respond.

“Michael!”

He pulled the bedroom door closed behind him.

“Red!” 

Michael was back in the room in a second, eyes wide as he hurried over to Jeremy's side.

Jeremy's tears had finally fallen. “D-Don't leave me…”

Michael shook his head. “I'm here, I'm right here!” He sat up beside Jeremy. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy was still leaking. “P-Please…”

Michael nodded. “Okay! It's alright, Jerm, you can cum.” He took him in hand, stroking him properly. “Cum when you want, love.”

“Ah–” He came almost instantly, but kept crying. 

Michael worked him through it, pulling him into his chest. “I'm right here, love, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Jeremy sobbed through his moans. “Y-You left!”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I won't ever do that again. I swear.” Michael carelessly wiped his hand off on his jeans.

“You left…” Jeremy repeated, his face buried in Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael soothed him as best he could, running his fingers through his hair carefully. “I won't ever again, okay?”

“I-I tried to make you stay but you left anyway!”

“I didn't mean to scare you that bad, I'm so sorry.”

Jeremy sniffled. “I was so scared.”

“God, I'm sorry.” Michael held him tight.

“Please hold me.”

Michael climbed up into bed properly, kicking off his pants and pulling the blanket up over them. “I'm right here.” He pulled Jeremy into his chest.

“W-Were you even gonna come back?”

“Yes! Of course I was! I was just gonna go for a minute, I swear!”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Yes!”

“I-I trust you.”

“I love you so much.” Michael pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Can you ever forgive me?”

Jeremy nodded, but still kept his face pushed into Michael’s body. “Sorry.”

“ _I’m_ sorry, Jere.”

“No!”

“What?”

“I didn't get you off!”

“That doesn't matter!” Michael squeezed him slightly. “I'm fine!”

“No!”

“Jeremy, I promise, I'm fine!”

“I- I can suck you off if you want!”

Michael shook his head. “You don't have to do that! Jeremy, you're crying! That's what matters, not my dick.”

“Your dick always matters!”

“Not right now.”

“Whip it out,”Jeremy whined, sniffling. 

Michael hooked a finger under Jeremy's chin, pulling him into a kiss.

Jeremy kissed him softly, but pulled at Michael’s waistband. 

Michael murmured against his lips. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Just don’t leave me again,” Jeremy whispered. 

“I won't. You don't have to do this to be sure of that.”

“Noooo,” Jeremy said. “I love your dick anyway.”

Michael chuckled. “I love you.”

“You too. Give it here.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but didn't try to stop Jeremy's wandering hands.

Jeremy easily pulled Michael’s boxers off, his tears coming to a stop. “You’re the bestest.”

“You're beautiful.”

Jeremy smiled. “So are you,” he said. But he wasn’t looking at Michael’s face. 

“Don't tell my dick that it's beautiful.”

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Jeremy, no!” Michael laughed.

“This is the best post-safeword dirty talk you’ll ever get!”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's face by the cheeks, squishing them together as he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too! Now give me your dick!”

Michael laughed. “It's already out, damn!”

“Hand it over buddy!”

“Take it!”

“I got it!” Jeremy had started stroking Michael. 

Michael shuddered, moaning. 

Jeremy smiled as he sped up his hand. “I love your voice.”

Michael moaned again, louder. “Fuck, Jeremy.”

Jeremy kept going. “Do you want to go all the way?”

“Fuck,” he groaned. “W-Whatever you want, love.”

“Whatever?”

Michael nodded, eyes lidded.

“Fuck me?”

Michael shuddered. “Okay. If that's what you want.”

Jeremy nodded, twisting his wrist. 

Michael's breath hitched. “Fuck, Jere, get the lube.”

Jeremy retrieved it expertly. 

Michael fumbled with it for a second, eventually getting it open and pouring some on his fingers. 

Jeremy kept working him. 

Michael let out a steady stream of moans as his fingers trailed down Jeremy's body.

“Maybe I won’t cry this time,” Jeremy joked, shuddering. 

“You always cry.” Michael pressed a finger into him.

“I– Mmh–”

Michael panted as he worked him open.

Jeremy whimpered. “G-Green, by the way.”

“Oh, shit.” Michael froze. “I'm such a bad boyfriend.”

Jeremy moaned. “No. M-More.”

Michael frowned, but continued. “I'm terrible! I can't even remember to make sure you're comfortable!” He added a second finger. 

Jeremy whimpered. “N-No, you're perfect.”

Michael shook his head. “Obviously not.” his scissored his fingers lightly.

Jeremy moaned. “S-Stop saying those things when your fingers are in my ass.”

Michael huffed, seeking out Jeremy's prostate. It didn't take long to find. “This is when my brain is at its clearest.”

Jeremy cried out in pleasure. “N-Nerd. Save it for cuddles.”

Michael chuckled, leaning down to pull Jeremy into a kiss as he worked him open. 

Jeremy moaned against his lips wantonly. 

Michael carefully added in a third finger.

Jeremy bit down on Michael's lip. 

Michael grunted, finishing up quickly. “Condom?”

Jeremy threw one at his boyfriend's face. 

Michael tsked. “Rude.” He grabbed it, tearing it open and rolling it on. “Can we address the fact that the second you saw my dick you stopped crying completely?”

“It's my favorite comfort object.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.” Jeremy leaned down and kissed the tip of it. 

Michael squeaked. “Jesus.” He grabbed Jeremy's shoulders, pushing him down to lay back on the bed. He grabbed a pillow, pushing it up under Jeremy's hips. He lined himself up. “Ready?”

Jeremy nodded, shooting Michael a suave grin. 

Michael leaned down to kiss him lovingly as he pushed in.

Jeremy groaned loudly as Michael went deeper. 

Michael panted, taking Jeremy's hand and lacing their fingers together.

Jeremy held on tight to Michael's other wrist, his knuckles going white as Michael bottomed out. 

Michael stilled, letting Jeremy adjust. “My sweet boy,” he murmured. “So good for me.”

Jeremy's hips moved up. “P-Please.” He nodded in agreement. 

Michael groaned slightly. He started up a slow, gentle rhythm. He knew it wasn't what Jeremy wanted. Jeremy rarely had patience in such situations.

On cue, Jeremy whined. “Faster!”

Michael smirked to himself, hips suddenly snapping into Jeremy as he instantly angled for his prostate.

Jeremy cried out in pleasure, moaning Michael's name. 

Michael groaned, thrusting into Jeremy hard. “God, You're amazing.”

“Ah– You're the one doing the work!”

Michael muffled another moan in Jeremy's shoulder. “You're perfect.”

Jeremy shook his head, unable to speak clearly. He moaned in response. 

Michael started spouting near unintelligible praise, keeping up his movements.

The gibberish sated Jeremy anyway, and he felt himself tense up. 

Michael reached down to stroke him as his hips stuttered. 

“M-Micah–” Jeremy whimpered. “I'm so close.”

“Cum for me, Love,” Michael panted, breathing hard. He was close too.

Jeremy did, Michael's permission being the last thing he needed. He moaned in euphoria. 

Michael shuddered as Jeremy tightened around him, pushing him over the edge as well. He whined as he came, desperately kissing at Jeremy's face.

Jeremy whimpered at the feeling, grabbing Michael's hair and weakly running his fingers through it. 

Michael eventually pulled out, tying off the condom and grabbing some tissues. He clean them up, discarding it the trash. He pulled Jeremy close, curling up around him. “I love you.”

“Mm, you too, Mikey. Don't leave me again.”

“I won't.” Michael kissed his temple. “You smacked my burn when you nutted.”

“Sorry!” Jeremy yelled. “Are you okay?!”

“I'm fine! I thought it was funny.”

“I don't!”

Michael grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
